


A Cute Beach Proposal

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: Based on these asks/prompts:tntwme: Feyrhycien prompt: How about two of them decide it’s time to propose marriage between all of them?Iwanttowearprettydresses: Feycien proposing to rhysand and it super fluff and amazing, for the feyrhycien promptA/N: Are they even legally allowed to marry each other? Who knows, but I do not care. I’m proud of myself for fitting all of their POVs into this short lil piece.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Kudos: 19





	A Cute Beach Proposal

Lucien Vanserra sat with his girlfriend in their staff lounge eating lunch. Their boyfriend, Rhys, was in a meeting giving some business proposal.

Proposal.

The word had been flashing in Lucien’s mind for the past few months. Not a business proposal though. A marriage proposal. He’d been meaning to gauge Feyre’s opinion on the matter, but hadn’t yet gotten the courage.

Maybe she didn’t want to get married. Which was fine. It was. But Lucien had always wanted to get married. Had always wanted to have a wedding with his family and friends.

The former were unlikely to attend, considering they had all stopped speaking to him when he started dating Rhys. They were against it. Well, his mother wasn’t, but his father would likely hurt her if she expressed her own opinion. More than he does on a usual basis, that is.

Lucien cringed at the thought, catching Feyre’s attention. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. He shook his head and looked down at his food. Feyre watched him for a few more moments before returning to her own food.

Sometimes he wondered if Feyre ever doubted her relationship with him and Rhysand. Wondered if she ever regretted her decision to date the both of them. Lucien shook off the thoughts. If she thought that she’d made a mistake, she would’ve said something. The three of them wouldn’t have been together for years now. But maybe those wonderings were why he still hadn’t asked Feyre how she felt about marriage.

Lucien glanced up at Feyre to find her already watching him, looking confused. Her fork was still in her hand that rested on the side of her salad bowl.

“You look like you’re deep in thought,” Feyre said, breaking the silence. “Care to share?” Lucien opened his mouth then shut it again, pressing his lips together. She set down her fork and propped up her chin on her now interlaced fingers.

“Will you marry me?” Lucien blurted after a minute or so of him and Feyre staring at each other. It wasn’t how he had originally planned to broach the subject, but he hadn’t really had much of a plan at all. Feyre blinked, scanning his face for any sign of a joke.

She must not have found anything damning because she said, “Yes.” Now it was Lucien’s turn to blink. “Yes, I’ll marry you, of course I’ll marry you.” Then her wonderful laugh tumbled from her lips, her smile bright as the sun. Lucien had gotten drunk on that sound many times, but she cut herself off with a start, her eyes widening. “What about Rhys?”

“Hmm, well our boyfriend has a flair for the overly romantic, so maybe we should plan something,” Lucien said, smiling softly. “While I don’t think he’d reject a lunch time proposal…. He’d much appreciate something more extravagant.” Feyre huffed a laugh.

“Then we’ll plan something.”

———

Rhys was tired.

His boyfriend and girlfriend had been distant all week. They often got home just before or just after he did. So different from their usually early arrival to their apartment. He’d gotten used to them being home before him, already having dinner ready.

Rhys sighed as he pulled out his house keys and jammed them into the lock. He turned them and twisted the doorknob before pushing open the door. He found the all the lights off except for the one in the kitchen. He dropped his keys in the bowl on the table by the door and walked towards the kitchen.

Rhys set his bag down on the couch and continued to the kitchen where he found a note on the table next to the vase of flowers that Rhys had brought home earlier in the week. The note was written in Lucien’s neat writing and signed by both him and Feyre, whose handwriting was noticeably less neat.

_El Matador Beach. ASAP._

Rhys sighed and turned back to the door, shutting off the kitchen light as he walked away. He picked up his keys and left the apartment.

——–

The sun was setting as Feyre spotted Rhys’ Mercedes pulling into a parking space. Her fingers turned the small box in her hands. Lucien’s arms encircled her abdomen, his chin resting on her shoulder.

They’d spent the week planning this proposal. They’d originally planned having a path of rose petals up to the roof of their apartment and have candles lighting up the roof as well. Extravagant, but they had decided to go for something simple but still hopelessly romantic.

So now they were at the beach, the waves crashing behind them. They had only bought a ring for Rhys, thinking that for Lucien and Feyre, Rhys could go with both of them separately find a ring for the third person. They didn’t want Rhysand to feel left out.

Feyre was nervous. Her stomach was doing somersaults as Rhys drew closer. She couldn’t see his face yet, but she could tell that his hands were stuffed in his pockets. Lucien ran his nose along her neck, pressing a kiss just behind her ear. She squirmed in his arms and he chuckled against her neck.

“Stop that,” Feyre whispered, batting at Lucien’s head. He pinched her side, but rested his chin back on her shoulder. Rhys was sauntering over to them, probably trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

When he got close enough that Feyre could see his face, Rhys indeed looked confused. He stopped a few feet away from Feyre and Lucien, one eyebrow raised. He had yet to notice the box in her hand then.

“Hmph, well, I had planned a nice long speech for you, because I guess that’s romantic,” Feyre said, throwing up her hands in the air. It was then that Rhys’ eyes caught on the small box. His eyes widened and he stumbled forward a bit.

Feyre noticed that they were lined with silver, but she continued to speak. “But I guess all that I want and need to say is that..” Lucien squeezed her side reassuringly and Rhys swallowed. “Lucien and I love you… A lot.. Like, a lot a lot, and we were wondering if you’d want to get married.”

Tears were falling down Rhysand’s cheeks as he looked between Feyre and Lucien. Feyre opened the box in her hand revealing the silver band with detailing of constellations around it.

“Yes.” Rhys choked on the word though he was smiling. “Yes.” Feyre smiled back at him and plucked the ring from its box before taking Rhys’ hand and sliding it onto his finger. She glanced back up at his face and saw his eyes swimming with tears and shining with love.

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her gently. Then Rhys pulled away and rested his forehead against hers before turning to kiss Lucien with the same gentleness. He released Lucien’s lips and crushed the both of them into a close embrace.

Feyre smiled as she was sandwiched in between her now fiances. Her head was resting against Rhys’ chest to where she could see the crashing waves and the setting sun. Suddenly, she was pulled out of Lucien’s embrace as Rhys spun her around.

She tightened her grip on him and let out a high pitched squeal before beginning to laugh. Rhys threw her over his shoulder and began walking towards his car.

“Come now, Lucien dear,” Rhysand called, laughing. “I can’t very well bed you two with all of this sand, can I?” Feyre heard Lucien’s warm laugh behind her. Cauldron, she loved hearing them laugh, and now she could hear those laughs forever and ever.


End file.
